Clone Troopers
'''Clone Troopers, '''Sometimes referred to as Republic Troopers, are highly trained Soldiers under work for The Galactic Republic. They were Genetically Engineered from Deceased Bounty Hunter Jango Fett by The Scientists of Planet Kamino, aswell as being born and undergoing extensive training on The Same Planet aswell as others. These Troopers can be specialized under specific fields, Such as Medical or Military. They were first seen across the galaxy when they were supplied as A Reinforcement and Rescue to The Jedi on Planet Geonosis, to which the rescue resulted in The First Battle of Geonosis and Beginning of The Clone Wars. They Now Serve Under Duty from The Galactic Republic. In Roleplay, Many Regular Clone Troopers Appear as Background Characters, Mainly Guarding A Base or in the background of A Battle. Common Equipment *Phase 1 Clone Armor - The First Generational Armor Set of The Clone Army. It was Issued and Produced Widespread, until sometime around The Battle of Mon Cala introduced the Phase 2 Set, Rendering Production of Phase 1 Armor Obsolete and Unnecessant of usage. It was common for Alternate Colors to be used to Distinguish A Particular Status of Power, I.E Captains or Commandos. *Phase 2 Clone Armor - The Second Generation of Clone Armor Sets. It Replaced the Phase 1 Armor, sometime around, during or following The Battle of Mon Cala. It Appears to Provide Greater Durability, however is somewhat bulkier and more rounded the Phase 1 Armor. The Usage of Alternate Colors carried on over to this set of armor, but the usage was changed to distinguish armor customization and what unit A Clone is in, I.E the 501st legion. Both Phase 2 and Phase 1 had various customization to them, such as jetpacks, medical backpacks and other add-ons mainly intended for different specializations. *Thermal Detonator - A Explosive Weapon, Only Going off when Activated. It can be thrown or planted into A Location, and would destroy anything that did not conduct heat or thermal power within the radius of the ensuing explosion or wasn't durable enough to survive the blast. *DC-15A (Blaster) - Also known as the DC-15S, The DC-15A is A Powerful Blaster Weapon mainly used under Republic Military Service Throughout The Clone Wars, Going as far back as The Beginning of The Clone Wars as it was used. It has more accuracy and was of A Smaller Scale then the similarly named DC-15A Rifle, but didn't have it's range. It lasted for 500 Shots. *DC-15A (Rifle) - A Rifle used throughout The Clone Wars. It has A Longer Range then the DC-15A Blaster, but is heavier and had less accurate firing. They Eventually Lost Place in favor of the DC-15A Blaster, though were still manufactured. Both The Rifle and The Blaster were notoriously effective at shooting down droids and the living. Trivia *They are commonly mistaken amongst regular moviegoers, and more casual fans, as The Imperial Stormtroopers from The Galactic Empire's Era. Some Clones Did Make it to the Imperial Era, and dawned the Stormtrooper name, Armor and branding, but at that point of time the clones were so old and weakend due to their accelerated aging, they couldn't do very much with most retiring from service. The Main Difference is that Stormtroopers are recruited civilians, usually forced into the line of work. Category:Republic Category:Militarized